The present invention relates to a safety cover for sockets.
In supplying electricity, sockets are useful in daily life and are generally exposed which sometimes causes accidents, such as electric shocks which are especially dangerous to children, as the sockets are accessible. Furthermore, dust and moisture in the air may cause the conductive plates mounted in the sockets to fail after a long term exposure to environment, especially when the sockets are installed outdoors.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a safety cover for sockets to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.